Déclarations
by Keiko-Momo
Summary: Et si chaque membre de la Génération des Miracles se déclarait à la personne aimée, qu'est-ce ça donnerait ? Série de One-shot Yaoi


Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis Keiko-Momo et voici ma première vrai fic, alors s'il vous plaît si quelque chose ne va pas je vous encourage à me le dire par le biais des reviews. ;)

**Titre : **Déclarations

**Chapitre : **Il y aura 6 chapitres qui concernera chaque membre de la Génération des Miracles

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

**P-S :** Désolé s'il reste encore des fautes -_-''

_**1 – Kuroko Tetsuya x Kagami Taiga **_

Kuroko s'entraînait sur le terrain de basket à côté du parc. Il avait l'habitude de venir ici tous les soirs après son entraînement pour perfectionner son dribble. Mais ce soir là tout allait de travers.

La balle roula pour la quinzième fois à l'autre bout du terrain et une moue énervée apparut sur le visage normalement inexpressif de Kuroko. Il y arrivait très bien d'habitude alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ça changerait ? Mais à chaque fois que le petit bonhomme aux cheveux bleu pensait à son coéquipier, sa lumière, le ballon lui échappait des mains. Et malheureusement pour lui, cela arrivait très souvent aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

La voix du joueur s'éleva dans un murmure car il ne voulait pas laisser place à la colère. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle, qu'il arrête de penser à Kagami sinon il ne pourrait pas jouer. Mais rien à faire, plus il se forçait à ne pas le faire, plus l'image de Kagami lui souriant après une passe réussie apparaissait dans sa tête. Et la balle lui glissait immanquablement des mains.

_Mais... Vu la façon dont je pense à lui... ça voudrait dire que je l'aime ?! _Kuroko s'arrêta net alors qu'il était en chemin pour récupérer la balle fugitive. Voilà où ses pensées l'avait conduit, et il n'en menait pas large. Ses joues rosissaient et ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

_Mais... c'est impossible de toute façon, parce que Kagami ne m'aime pas, il aime (sûrement) les femmes... _Essaya de se justifier Kuroko. Mais rien que cette petite pensée lui provoquait une atroce douleur au niveau du cœur, prouvant qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de Kagami.

_Bon, il ne faut pas que j'y pense sinon ça ne va pas bien se finir. _ Il voulait dire par là qu'il ne voulait surtout pas pleurer comme une collégienne face à un amour à sens unique.

Il partit donc du parc en essayant de penser au délicieux milk-shake à la vanille qui l'attendait au Maji Burger.

- Putain de merde fait chier bordel !

Cette charmante phrase très colorée appartenait à un certain Kagami Taiga, un des joueurs de Seirin, lumière du joueur kuroko Tetsuya et accessoirement amoureux de celui-ci. Au moins, lui, il l'avouait directement.

Il était venu jouer sur le même terrain de basket que Kuroko mais une heure plus tard, il ne l'avait donc pas croisé.Tout comme le bleuté, il venait souvent ici, accompagné de son ombre ou seul.

Il avait besoin de se défouler. Aujourd'hui Kuroko l'avait quasiment et royalement ignoré ! D'habitude il avait toujours un petit sourire ou une phrase même banale, mais ce jour-là rien du tout. Pourquoi ? Kagami voulait bien le savoir mais en tout cas il avait été très irrité et blessé par le comportement du bleuté. Rien que d'y penser il avait la rage et une envie subite de dunker. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait sans se rendre compte qu'une silhouette l'observait.

_Slurp..._

Kuroko avala une gorgée de son milk-shake à la vanille. Il était actuellement en train de contempler Kagami dunker avec une force qui lui était propre.

Après avoir acheté sa boisson, le bleuté avait repris le chemin de sa maison qui passait par le terrain de basket et s'était arrêté pour admirer sa lumière.

Mais maintenant cela faisait bien 20 minutes qu'il était là et il se demandait s'il devait se manifester ou non.

Faisant son choix, Kuroko s'avança doucement.

- Kaga... commença-t-il

- 'Tain ! Pourquoi il m'a ignoré ce bâtard !Le joueur numéro 10 de Seirin le coupa sans s'en rendre compte car il ne l'avait tout simplement pas entendu.

Kuroko ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés._ Parle-t-il de moi ?_ Le bleuté ne s'était pas rendu compte de son comportement car s'il détournait les yeux quand il le voyait ce n'était que par gêne car depuis qu'il avait découvert sa préférence pour la gente masculine il avait du mal à regarder ses camarades dans les vestiaires. Il n'avait donc pas de mauvaise intention.

- Pourquoi ça fait si mal, hein, qu'il ne me regarde pas ?! Continua Kagami. Pourquoi...

la détresse se sentait énormément dans ce dernier mot et Kuroko n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son attitude avait blessé son camarade. Mais ce qui lui creva encore plus le cœur se fut l'unique larme qui coula sur la joue de Kagami. Alors Kuroko parla :

- Kagami-kun, je suis désolé...

- Ku... Kuroko ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Tu m'as entendu ? Répond ! Le visage de Kagami passait de la surprise à la peur et l'inquiétude en un temps record.

Heureusement pour lui, Kuroko se reprit vite face aux déferlements de questions qui lui tombaient dessus.

- Calme-toi Kagami-kun, je vais répondre. Et il lui expliqua la raison de sa venue. Par contre j'ai tout entendu Kagami-kun et je suis vraiment désolé.

Pour ponctuer sa dernière phrase, Kuroko fit une tête toute triste pour essayer de se faire pardonner.

- Si tu es si désolé que ça alors pourquoi tu m'as ignoré ? Demanda son interlocuteur, agressif.

Les joues du plus petit se colorèrent de rouge sous les yeux éberlués de son camarade qui ne l'avait jamais vu rougir.

- Euh... En fait, c'est parce que... En fait je ne t'ignorais pas, j'étais juste gêné...

- Et pourquoi tu étais gêné ? Kagami trouvait que le comportement du bleuté était de plus en plus étrange.

- C'est parce que je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose... En fait je suis amoureux de toi !

Kuroko avait presque crié la dernière phrase. Il ressemblait à une tomate avec ses joues écarlates, se tordait les mains et fuyait le regard de Kagami.

Quant à ce dernier, il avait aussi le visage en feu, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, et regardait fixement son ombre la bouche entrouverte comme s'il était ailleurs.

D'ailleurs Kuroko s'en rendit compte :

- Kagami-kun ça va ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- Ah... Euh... Oui ça va, c'est juste que dans ma tête c'est moi qui me déclarais en premier.

Il passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Vraiment ?! S'exclama Kuroko, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et d'espoir.

- Oui je t'aime Kuro...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le bleuté se jeta dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

- Je sais, répondit doucement Kagami en serrant amoureusement le corps de son ombre.

Puis, lentement, l'un se pencha, l'autre se mit sur la pointe des pieds et leurs lèvres se joignirent en un tendre baiser.

Ils étaient heureux, tout simplement.

A quelques mètres de là, Kise regardait le couple nouvellement formé.

- Ah... Quelle chance ils ont eux... Moi, on peut pas dire que ça marche vraiment... Soupira-t-il.

- Hé Kise qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes encore ! Bouges-toi tu vas pas rester planté là ! J'ai faim moi et on doit rejoindre les autres au resto à 20 heures !

- Oui, j'arrive Kasamatsu-sempai !

Et ils partirent laissant le couple seul sur le terrain.

_**FIN**_

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos commentaires négatifs ou positifs sont les bienvenus !

**P-S n°2 :** Les chapitres seront postés de manière totalement irrégulière.

Bye !


End file.
